


Did it Hurt When You Fell From Olympus (Yes)

by sharlatan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, skyprince au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlatan/pseuds/sharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is the prince of the sky who literally crash landed into Nico's cottage. Now while they're trying to figure out how to fly him back into Olympus, Jason has to adjust to life on the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Ça Fait Mal Quand Tu Tombes de l'Olympe (Oui)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604247) by [layacaldin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/layacaldin/pseuds/layacaldin)



> I'll probably be able to think of a better summary soon.

  
Jason never thought he’d know the feeling of falling, of gravity relentlessly pulling him down through the clouds, through the air, of the way his body is in constant motion but he can’t control this, he can’t stop it, he can only fall down, down, down…

“Are you okay?”  


The first thing that Jason saw through his pain hazed eyes that struggled to make sense of the new world around him was a dark figure. Messy black hair obscured what Jason assumed to be concerned eyes, and cool fingers felt for his pulse.

“That’s the first time I’ve seen someone crash so hard and not have a single scratch on him,” Jason distantly heard the figure say. The mystery person sounded slightly impressed. “Are you one of the deities? There’s no way you’re mortal.”  


He struggled to form words, but found that his body wouldn’t listen to him.

“Don’t speak, just close your eyes and rest,” a hand gently closed his eyes, and then Jason felt himself being lifted in a princess carry (he hadn’t been carried like this since he lost a bet with Percy 50 years ago) up from the hard ground and onto a softer surface.   


“Sleep,” the voice commanded. Jason slept.  


A few moments ago-

“Dakota, I don’t think this is a good idea,” Hazel said, for the fifth time.  


“Dude,  _everyone_  steals an apple from the Garden of Hesperides at one point. It’s how you prove yourself a hero!” Dakota nudged Jason, eager for him to climb over the wall and into the forbidden garden.  


“Exactly! We’re not heroes, we’re deities. Jason here’s the son of the Sky King. We don’t need to prove anything,” Hazel argued. “Why would Queen Juno give us this task instead of assigning it to some mortal?”  


“And we’re not here to steal an apple,” admonished Jason. “We’re just here to see what’s wrong with the garden.”   


He grabbed one of the overgrown vines that spilled over from from the wall- one of the problems of the garden- and climbed up until he could see into the other side.

“Guys, it’s gone.”   


“What’s gone?” Hazel asked.  


“The garden. Nothing’s here but empty sky. You two better prepare to fly over, don’t bother climbing.” He jumped down and willed the winds to support him, except.  


Except.

He couldn’t. The winds weren’t listening to him. He willed himself to simply float, but his body wouldn’t listen to him either.

“DON’T COME OVER!” was the last thing Jason shouted before he found himself plunging down from the heavens and onto the earth. He could only hoped that he warned his friends on time to stop their fall, too. 

  


  



	2. Part 1

The rooster crowed at the break of day, rousing Nico up from his dream ( _old days, long nights, a sister long gone_ ). He twisted in his bed and pulled the cover over his face. The attempt to go back to sleep failed, and Nico blearily opened an eye. 

He was met with a resounding crash as his entire world exploded. 

The dust settled. A completely woken Nico now took in his surroundings and noticed that his bed was in shambles from the impact of the crash, that there was a huge hole in the bedroom ceiling, and that there was a naked man splayed on top of him. A handsome, naked man who looked slightly singed, as if the clothes were burned away from him. 

“Are you okay?” Dumb question, Nico, he told himself. Of course the man isn’t okay, he fucking crash landed in your house. “That’s the first time I’ve seen someone crash so hard and not have a single scratch on him.”

The last time Nico saw someone crash like this, the situation turned wet and slippery really fast. He preferred to keep that memory locked away. 

The man looked vaguely familiar, but Nico wasn’t sure if the slight turn of the mouth or the shape of the nose was just a coincidence. The mystery man had managed to open his eyes somewhat, and the shade of electric blue sparked a flash of recognition in Nico. 

“Are you one of the deities? You can’t be mortal.” 

The man tried to speak, but obviously couldn’t. Even though he didn’t seem to have suffered any external damage, Nico could see that he was in pain. 

“Don’t speak, just close your eyes and rest.” He lifted the man up in his arms. The guest room was pretty clean, all Nico needed to do was to dust it a little later. He can do that after placing the man on the bed.

Well. Time to begin the day. 

* * *


	3. Part 2

There were birds chirping outside, he could see some sparrows perching in the flower boxes hanging from the windowsill outside. Jason blinked. Common birds like sparrows couldn’t reach Olympus and neither did he have any flower boxes at his place. That’s when he registered the pain and when memories of falling came back. 

Jason took the time to observe his surroundings. The walls had been painted a soft, canary yellow, but the color clashed poorly with bright green furniture scattered throughout the room. 

“Oh, you’re awake.” That voice, the one Jason heard through the pain. “I brought some clothes for you, they might be a little too small though.”

How does Jason describe him? He was short, had high cheekbones and dark eyes. Jason could’ve sworn he’d seen the same cautious look on his benefactor’s face before, but it was hard to place when he was sure he’d never met the man. Jason himself sat up in bed to feel less helpless and stared at the man carefully, trying to assess any possible danger. This mystery environment he landed in could be dangerous.

“You’re in the guest bedroom right now,” the man continued, placing the folded clothes down on a table next to the bed. “I’m going to ask you to stay in bed until I figure out who you are and decide if I’m going to kick you out or let you stay a bit longer.” 

“Thank you,” Jason’s voice came out hoarse.

“I just said that I might kick you out.”

“But you’re caring for me now. So, thanks.” There’s no harm in being polite, even if Jason was still wary about the stranger being a monster in disguise who wanted to harm him. But if he was a monster, then Jason would’ve been torn to pieces already. 

“…You’re welcome.” The stranger perched on the table. “Now, are you going to tell me who you are and why you made a hole in my house?” 

“I’m sorry for that,” he cringed, “I’ll make sure you’re compensated. I’m the Windmaker, Prince of the Sky. Call me Jason.”

“I always thought of you as the Lightning Bringer,” the stranger didn’t look surprised, in fact, he looked like he expected the answer.

“I didn’t want to list all the titles I have, it’s too long. And,” he said, “they’re a bit awkward.”

“I guess I won’t be asking if you really have a big-”

“Yeah, like I said, awkward,” Jason cut in. “May I ask your name now so I can at least thank you properly?” 

“I’m Nico,” the man said, his voice still amused from what he said earlier. “And since you’re the Prince of the Sky, I should let you know I’m the Whisperer of the Dead, Prince of the Ground.”

“You don’t believe me,” Jason said, offended that this man wasn’t taking him seriously. “You think I’m lying.” 

Nico gave him a long, inscrutable look. “Fine. I’m going to bring some broth for you, you just sit and wait.”

“Wait, what do you mean by fine?” Jason called after Nico, but he was already out the door. 

\---------

“So let me get this straight. You’re the Sky Prince, and somehow you fell down because you weren’t able to fly. How do I know you’re not lying?” Nico asked, forcing his face into a mask of suspicion, since he was already sure that Jason was telling the truth. His eyes and his expressions reminded Nico too much of Thalia for Jason to be lying. However, since Jason was so sure that Nico was being sarcastic when he said that he was the Whisperer of the Dead, he might as well go along with it. 

Nico figured that he should take it as a compliment, that his visage now was so different from the gloomy image of the Whisperer of the Dead. He was looking forward to being able to interact with a deity without any formal etiquettes binding the two of them, even. It had been so long since he’s talked with an Olympian ( _so long since she left him for them_ ).   

At this point, Jason was regretting his decision to be upfront about his identity. Maybe he should’ve pretended to have memory loss, at least then there would be less questions. And Nico would stop looking at him like he was a puzzle to be solved.

Jason looked around the room, then snapped his fingers. Immediately the air became heavy, then with a small breath he blew cold wind through the room, dispelling the heaviness. 

“Do you trust me now?”

“I’m not going to trust someone I just met,” said Nico wryly. “But yes, I believe you now.”

“That’s good,” Jason smiled. “Let me see the damage done to your house, maybe I can help.”

He got up from the bed and tried to take a step, but pain overwhelmed and he doubled over. If Nico hadn’t caught him in his arms, Jason would’ve eaten floorboards for breakfast. He cursed his own weakness.

Nico helped Jason back onto the bed with tenderness that was out of the place for someone who spoke as drily as he did. But then, Jason thought, this was the same man who carried a stranger to bed and bid him to rest. He smelled like the earth and forests, and his cold touches left Jason feeling warm. 

“You’re too weak to do anything. Don’t worry about the damage, you can pay me back when you’re healed.” Nico felt his forehead. “Shit, you have a fever. I’m going to get some cold water and some rags. You finish your broth, okay?”

“I’m not a kid. Don’t worry about me, I can get up,” he tried to sit up but was held in place by Nico’s hand.

“No, you’re an invalid and you also act like a kid. You’re in my house, that means I’m responsible for you, so be a good boy.” Nico hesitated, before deciding to playfully flick Jason’s forehead. Predictably, Jason didn’t go into a rage and threaten to decimate him and his entire family like some other deities he knew would. Nico had a feeling that Jason was going to defy his notions of how Olympians acted again and again. It was a pretty good feeling.


	4. Intersession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at it from another way.

There was a man that lived alone on the outskirts of town, where a part of the woods served as a border between the town and the cottage. It was the boy’s job today to deliver a package to him. He’d never been through this part of the woods before, but soon he saw the clearing and plot of land with the cottage.

He knocked on the door and shouted, “A parcel has been sent from the capital for Master di Angelo!”

The door opened, and the man appeared.

“I’m here,” he took the box. 

“Um, Master di Angelo?” 

“Yes?” The man, Master di Angelo, replied to the boy. 

“I-um,” struck by the intensity of the man’s gaze and the power that emanated from him, the boy was at loss for words.

Master di Angelo took pity on him, and said, “Well, why don’t you come in and tell me?”

“What’s your name, boy?” Master di Angelo asked as he prepared the seating for the two of them. The boy stood awkwardly on the side as he watched the older man fuss around the cottage.

“My-my father. The blacksmith,” he tried to say, before he was cut off.

“Boy, I asked your name. Sit.” Master di Angelo sharply gestured for the boy to come, as he sat down himself.

“My name is Jake. Jake Mason, my father is the mason in town. But- I think- I think he might not be my father,” Jake twisted his hands, sweaty and uncomfortable. “I think I heard my mother said that my real father is the Blacksmith. They all say that you can talk to the monsters and the deities, can you ask if it’s true?”

“Jake Mason…Mason…,” Master di Angelo was lost in thought. “You’re John Mason’s boy? He’s the head of the Guild of Masons, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Has he been an unkind father? Has he ever treated you like you weren’t his son?”

“No, but-”

“Then he’s your ‘real’ father,” Master di Angelo said dismissively. “There’s no need for me to ask anyone about your parentage.”

“And now it’s my turn to ask questions,” Master di Angelo said, then he asked Jake, “What is the son of the Head Mason doing delivering parcels? And why at such a young age?”

“Um. I’m helping out, my friend’s out sick so I’m filling in for him. And they said that your place is the best training for deliveries,” he paused.

“Just because my place is easy to reach, they send all the brats?” He snorted. Jake could see that Master di Angelo seemed to be calculating something in his mind. “I take it that the way was safe?”

“Yes.”

“You didn’t get lost?”

“No.”

“Good job,” he seemed satisfied. “It’s time for you to be heading back now, Jake.”

“Just one more question about my father, please.” Jake said as he got up and started walking toward the door. “Does this mean that he actually is the Blacksmith?”

“It means you’re an ungrateful brat who’s disrespecting your father by even asking me these questions. Now go.” He pushed Jake out of the cottage.

That was twenty years ago. 

“Nico! Nico I’m here!” Jake bounded up to the cottage, a box in hand. He opened the door and let himself in.

“I got the supplies you wanted. You could go into town and get them yourself, you know.” 

“Nico?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico's cottage is meant to be reached by just about everyone who wants to go there, no matter if they're the worst at directions or not. and no one would be hurt on the trail to his house, either. of course you might think that this means a lot of people go to his place and there might be trouble, but he's been staying out of the way of troublesome people for a long while and he can take care of himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico cracked his neck and glanced into his window as he walked past. Jake was already seated comfortably in the kitchen and was helping himself to tea. 

“Jake,” Nico nodded in greeting. 

“Nico! What did you call me here for?” Short and to the point was the man that Jake Mason grew up to be, thought Nico affectionately.

“Masonry is what; there’s a hole in my roof and ceiling.” 

“What?” 

“Yeah. Come with me.” 

He gestured and Jake followed. 

“There’s a hole in your cottage.”

“Yeah.”

Jake circled around the damage amazed. “Nico, how did you deal with the water damage? There was a huge storm last night.” He stopped, and smacked himself in the forehead. “Wait, why am I even asking this.”

“Yeah uh, I didn’t realize there was a storm last night.”

“That must be why there’s no sign of rain anywhere here.” 

Jake craned his head up and examined the wreck even further. 

“I’ll give you a quick fix later on today, just let me go back and get some tools. The actual damage will take some days to fix, but it should be fine. I’ll give the estimate of the cost tomorrow. What happened?”

“A handsome and naked man fell into my cottage and on top of me,” Nico deadpanned. 

“Wha-how-I’m not even going to ask.” 

“Don’t think about it too much,” said Nico while he gingerly patted Jake on the back. Even after more than a century living among humans, he was still awkward about touching them, as if one touch could turn them to dust. “Just know there’s a hole in my cottage that needs fixing.”

“So, the usual.” Jake had his own suspicions about who, or rather what, Nico was, but it was an unspoken agreement between the two of them to never explicitly mention it. Then he said, “So, a handsome man? How handsome was he?”

“It’s time for you to leave now.”

“Was he as handsome as-”

Nico pushed him out the door and slammed it shut. 

 

Nico checked to make sure that Jake was on his way back into town, then looked into the box that Jake had brought. 

Candles (he had been reading well into the night these days), bread, and, more importantly, two secondhand tunics and two pairs of stockings. It’ll be a while before the tailor can make new clothing, and Nico’s own wouldn’t be able to fit Jason’s size, so he could only borrow some from Jake’s family. As easy on the eyes that the naked man was, he had to be clothed somehow. 

Nico walked into the bedroom that he carried the stranger into, and saw that he was up.

“Oh, you’re awake. I brought some clothing for you, they might be a little too small though.”

When the man told Nico that his name was Jason, and that he was the WIndmaker, suddenly the familiarity of the man made sense. His eyes and the general shape of his face reminded Nico of Thalia. Nico wondered if Thalia knew that her brother had fell from Olympus like this. 

“You don’t believe me,” Jason accused him, when Nico told him who he was, “You think I’m lying.” 

Surprised, and honestly a little pleased, Nico could say nothing but “Fine, I’m going to bring some broth for you, just sit and wait.” As he left the room he smiled a little. He’d play this little charade with Jason, it’ll be fun. He’s been pretending to be mortal for more than a century. He can pretend for a little more. 

“Can you move without hurting yet?” He asked Jason later that night. Nico had brought dinner into the guestroom, more broth and some bread and cheese. 

“Yes.” 

“You were breathing heavily this afternoon just from putting on clothes.” Nico noticed that Jason was turning red, and he placed a palm on Jason’s forehead, then clucked his tongue.

“See, you’re even feverish now. It must be because you’re not used to it down here yet. How long has it been since you’ve been down from Olympus? I have some yarrow somewhere for your fever, and if you’re still in pain I’ll prepare some-”

“I-I’m fine!” Jason was trying not to look at him, his gaze concentrated on his hands fisted into the blanket covering him.

Nico frowned, was he really this unpleasant to look at? It kind of hurt, that Jason would be so turned off by him. 

_It doesn’t matter, he’s a nobody to you. Just make him better than chase him out. Who cares what he thinks of you? He’s an Olympian, it’s good enough that he didn’t threaten to destroy you already._

“You don’t have to worry about me so much,” said Jason. Was Nico so repulsive Jason would rather not be taken care of than being forced to interact with him? “You’ve already done so much for someone who just wrecked your home, I don’t want you to do more just because you know who I am. I shouldn’t have told you that, it’s just causing you more trouble.”

For a moment Nico’s heart beat a little quicker than usual, and he almost stammered when he said that it was no problem, no problem at all. Jason’s eye, when he lifted them again to gaze at Nico, were piercing and stung him in a way Thalia’s never did. 

_Get a grip on yourself. He’s Jason, Thalia’s little brother! No one related to Thalia can ever be this attractive and handsome and mesmeriz- NICO STOP._

“Are you okay?” Jason’s concerned voice broke through his thoughts. He had shifted a little towards Nico, and Nico could see in the way he moved that the clothing Jake had brought was small, he could see the curve of- NICO STOP.

“I’m okay,” he awkwardly gave Jason a smile. 

“That’s-that’s great.” Jason turned his eyes away from Nico again, and the two sat in silence. 

The candle burned late into the night. 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really short chapter

 

Jason didn’t know what Nico did during the day. All he could gather from his position of being stuck in bed, was that there was a lot of sweeping and gardening. Occasionally, there would be someone at the door, and then he would hear the clink of tea cups and the soft murmur of a conversation. 

In the three days that he was completely bedridden, he got used to hearing the lilt of Nico’s voice speaking with various guests and Nico’s soft footsteps that would gradually draw closer to the room that he was in, bringing food and company. 

 

 

 


End file.
